


无尽的苦难——2017·天朝·LM众人

by La_Lumiere



Series: 天朝LM [1]
Category: La_Lumiere
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mainland China, DO NOT READ THIS if you're just looking for fluff cuties, Dystopia, not a happy fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Lumiere/pseuds/La_Lumiere
Summary: LM全员，以及他们在2017年的天朝发生的故事。





	无尽的苦难——2017·天朝·LM众人

马吕斯因为离家出走未遂被外祖父送进了豫章书院，热安因为和男人搞对象，而且打扮的“怪里怪气”，也被送了进来。  
弗以伊居住的平房被大火烧毁，只得流落街头，无家可归。那天晚上，他梦见了自己小时候，在孤儿院被猥亵的可怕经历。那时，他还不知道，那叫做“猥亵”，是犯法的。  
艾潘妮发现她的弟弟，在红黄蓝幼儿园上学的伽弗洛什身上有针眼，而且据他所说，老师给他们喂“药片”吃，还教他们做“活塞运动”。艾潘妮真的很想烧了这个幼儿园。  
北美某大城市里，安灼拉正在Google上翻看着国内的新闻，越翻越愤怒，越翻越觉得自己无能为力。他想做些什么，可他早已是个外国人了。父母把他送出国，就没想过回去的那一天。  
古费拉克因为早恋被学校开除了，与他同时被开除的还有巴阿雷，他是因为抽烟以及“发型不合格”。幸好他俩的家长都还算开明，要不然他们早就被送进书院去了。  
公白飞在网上发表了几篇有关时政的文章，可它们都被系统秒删了，理由是“不符合主流价值观”。而且，他用了好几年的VPN也被封了。  
若李和博须埃很愤怒，很愤怒。凭什么同性恋要被那个什么视听通则列入“非正常性关系”，要裁剪掉，禁止表现？米西什塔说，她喜欢看的美剧全部都被下架了，b站a站上收藏的视频也所剩无几。他们上访，他们提交意见书，不出意外，这些努力全部石沉大海。  
作为北电的学生，珂赛特积极关注发生在她学校的性侵案，并希望校方能给出一个明确的解释。至今，她的愿望也未能实现。她求助于舆论，可公众的注意力早已转向别处。  
看见在书院小黑屋里苦苦求救的马吕斯，过路的冉阿让把手机借给了他。可是，打通的电话并没有救出这个可怜的孩子，相反还使小黑屋失去了唯一的一扇窗户。  
热安用生命换来了书院的崩塌，祂的骨灰撒在北方宁静的河里。那是祂一直想去却没能去成的地方，一片能冻结住罪恶的地方。  
冉阿让收留了弗以伊和他的工友们，但这只能是暂时的。工友们大多都有个老家可回，有家人在等着他们，弗以伊没有。  
要不是好心人拦着，马吕斯早就从楼上跳下去了。他外公威胁他说，我会把你再送回书院去的。出来之后，他没有睡过一夜好觉，梦里都是戒尺、龙鞭、同学们的哭叫声，还有热安冰冷苍白的尸体。  
“'苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋，被性侵的那个女生自身也有问题'？”珂赛特讽刺道。“这个世界上就没有无缝的蛋，不解决问题根源，我们每个人都是潜在的受害者。”  
离开冉阿让家后，弗以伊搬进了公白飞的公寓，与他一同合租，只需要交三分之一的租金，不用管水电。他知道公白飞是在帮自己，想着只要有机会，自己也要回报他。  
“请求书院重新办学！我们来为书院说句公道话！”在人群中，德纳第夫妇“慷慨激昂”地喊着口号。书院可给了他们不少好处费呢，当然要好好演，方便日后继续“合作”了。  
“我去你妈的公道话！你们是书院请的托儿吧！！”古费拉克朝着德纳第脸上就是一拳。马吕斯，我会替你报仇的，他想。希望你能尽早恢复过来，我和雷尔都爱你。  
马吕斯在热安的遗像前放上了新摘的鲜花。今天是他死去一个月的忌日。马吕斯缩在沙发上哭着，巴阿雷抱了抱他。  
“现在谁还关注视听通则和同性恋的事儿啊，都在忙着保护自己的孩子，或者保护自己不被清理出北京。”博须埃说道。“不过我仍然爱你，我们也不会放弃抗争的。”米西什塔踮起脚尖亲了他一口。“我也爱你们！”若李挤了进来，靠在他们中间，三个人用iPad看着翻墙下载来的美剧。  
艾潘妮违心地承认了“自己发表的言论系编造”。她没钱没势，面对强权，也只好忍气吞声。那天晚上，她抱着伽弗洛什哭了好久好久，弟弟身上的针眼依旧清晰可见——这些根本不可能是缝衣针扎的。“硬盘损坏”？是谁让它“损坏”的，谁心里有数。  
沙威警长被调职了。明升暗降，他被调到了一个边缘部门的闲职上。多年以来，每一件社会热点案件，他都竭尽全力在彻查，也因此得罪了不少当权者。可他只是想为百姓办实事而已。  
安灼拉拖着行李箱走进了科林斯酒馆。他刚从国外飞回来，就直接来了这里，来见公白飞和古费拉克。  
在淡蓝色的烟雾中，醉得快死了的格朗泰尔抬起了头。他看见了天神。  
To be continued


End file.
